Chaos Academy
by Camo Spesh Owl
Summary: This is the tale of the Olympians before they fought the war against the Titans and were sent away to Chaos Academy, a prestigious boarding school in the English countryside. There is love, hate, trickery, betrayal and a whole lot of teen angst : AU
1. Prologue

**Notes:** I made some changes to the original family structure. Ares and Hephaestus are now Zeus and Hera's siblings, rather than their children, and Aphrodite was born from the severed genitals of Ouranos. The kids (teenagers actually, aged about 17) being sent away are: Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Hades, Hestia, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, Apollo and Artemis. Just added the list because not everybody speaks in the prologue and I wanted to avoid confusion about who is actually in the story. I hope you enjoy it and please review :)

**Prologue**

"I'm telling you I've had enough!" roared Kronos at the gathering of frightened faces bellow him. "I don't care about you're reasons, I don't care about you're excuses! You are all driving everyone here to the brink of insanity and I'm putting a stop to it!"

"But Father!" Zeus shouted bravely "Do you not think you are making a terrible mistake? How on Earth can you justify sending us away from here? This is our home! And if you think we cause trouble here then what the hell do you think will happen if you force us to live among humans?"

"There's no _if_ about it Zeus" Kronos said calmly, "You're going. You're all going. The quicker you learn that complaining won't get you anywhere the quicker you can get out of my sight and pack your bags"

Zeus looked as though he had more to say, but Ares spoke before him. "You're a terrible father, and I for one can't _wait_ to be away from you" then he turned to face Rhea and regarded her with a look of complete disgust. "You're just pathetic. Standing there and saying nothing! As if it isn't your children he's sending away!"

"Silence yourself boy this instant!" yelled Kronos.

"Oh whatever!" Ares spun on his heel and marched towards the doors at the other end of the room. "The sooner I leave this place the better!"

"Good riddance!" Kronos grumbled savagely.

"Erm, can I just point something out?" Aphrodite demanded, narrowing her ice blue eyes at Kronos, and said in a cold and hate filled voice, "I am no daughter of yours, so what right do you have to send _me_ away?"

Kronos regarded her coolly. "As ruler of Mount Othrys I have _every_ right to send you away. You cause just as much strife, if not more, than my children do, so you can either go away to boarding school with them or face exile here. It's your choice Aphrodite"

Aphrodite looked as though she had just been slapped across the face. "Fine" she snapped, "I guess I'll go and pack then", and she too turned quickly around and stalked out of the room.

"Does anybody else have a problem?" Kronos sighed darkly, preparing himself for the onslaught that was sure to follow.

"I just want to know why" said Hera, her voice ringing clearly through the vast room.

"I want you to learn to be more social, accepting and aware of those around you. I think you could learn from the humans, and when you come back here for the holidays I want to see a vast improvement to your present selves and the way you live your lives"

"But this is a punishment Father, and no amount of fancy words could cover that up" said Artemis angrily. "What have I done that deserves this kind of punishment?"

"You are wild and savage. Not at all the lady I want and know you can be. You need to learn to be graceful and elegant, both of which you can learn at your new school in England" Kronos told her sternly.

"New school in England" Zeus repeated under a his breath, with a note of disgust in his voice.

"What is this place know as?" Apollo asked, looking Kronos in the eye and holding his gaze.

"Chaos Academy, after our ancestor; the creator of everything" Kronos' eyes shone with undisguised pride. Rhea chuckled by his side.

"So the teachers there will know what we are?" Apollo asked, "Because I don't want to pretend to be something other than what I am"

"The teachers know what you are. Chaos Academy is taught by historians and scholars of our culture, and the humans who attend there are all open minded and willing to accept your existence, if they do not already. There will be no need for pretence." Kronos paused and allowed his gaze to sweep over his offspring. Then, in a gruff voice said, "Alright then, hurry up and pack" and turned to his wife, before his children could see the solitary tear that slide down his face.

He didn't really want to send them away any more than they wanted to go, but it had come to the point where that was all he could do without actually killing them.


	2. Arrival At Chaos Academy

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter One: Arrival at Chaos Academy**

"Will you stop sulking please? You're really irritating me" Aphrodite complained, shooting Hermes an annoyed glare.

"Well I'm sorry but I just think that, seeing as we are Greek gods and all, we should get to travel in more style than simply a Jet. I mean, come on! How unoriginal and unlikely!" Hermes scoffed.

"Oh wow" said Aphrodite sarcastically, "I completely agree! Why couldn't we have, oh I don't know, _flown_, or rode over here on a _dragon_?" she looked at him scornfully. "That would have messed up my hair no end!"

"And we all know what a great shame that would have been" Artemis smirked under her breath.

Demeter caught Artemis's eye and stifled a spout of bitchy laughter. They both hated Aphrodite and any chance they got to slight or trash her and they took it.

Aphrodite either didn't hear them or she didn't care, for she stalked towards the double front doors of the school, flipping her hair over her shoulder as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world and she knew it…which actually, she was…

Chaos Academy had its own small air field, situated in the clump of trees not far from the school itself but not exactly a part of the woods that fenced off the area of England they were in. Aphrodite had somehow persuaded that driver of the jet to carry her bags for her, and he lumbered past everybody else, trying to keep up with Aphrodite as she pulled open one of the doors and disappeared into the school.

It was midday on Friday, all the other students in lessons, so the gods didn't have to worry about being observed as they moved into their new home.

Everybody else pulled their own luggage in to the grand entrance hall and watched as the ancient looking receptionist raised her spectacles to her face and surveyed them. The resemblance she shared with an old barn owl was uncanny.

"So you're the lot from Mount Othrys then?" she croaked, her small but bright eyes piercing everyone in turn. They lingered on Zeus and a small smile crept up her withered face which caused Zeus to shudder.

Hera thought she would throw up, while Apollo, Ares and Poseidon concentrated on not laughing and making a rude comment.

The old woman continued talking as if she hadn't almost committed an act of paedophilia. "Someone will be down for you in a moment to give you all a tour of the school, and then you will get escorted to your dormitories, where your possessions will already be."

"How will our bags get there? Will they fly?" Poseidon asked, grinning at his own wit.

"Someone will come to collect them while you are on the tour" the old woman said briskly. Athena reaslised that she kind of resembled an owl, and cocked her head to the side to continue examining her. She had always had a fascination with the wonderful and mysterious creatures.

"_Someone_?" said Aphrodite imperiously, "Well that _someone_ had better be careful with my things, because if I get up there and find anything broken then all hell will break loose"

"Not on my watch it won't" Hades spoke up for the first time, though Aphrodite barely glanced his way. A few heads turned at the sound of Hades' voice, but they soon turned back as they heard two sets of footsteps begin to descend the stone staircase towards them.

The two people that disembarked from the stairs were both other worldly beautiful and somewhat familiar.

Hestia knew who they were immediately; they were Nyx and Erebus, two of the deities. Nyx was wildly beautiful, in a fierce and untamed kind of way, but at the same time she managed to look deep and serene. Her midnight black hair fell in unruly waves around her shoulders, framing her porcelain face with the perfect bone structure, and eyes the colour of mysterious onyx. She was the goddess of Night and she looked every part the role. She was wearing a dress made out of the finest silk, and hugged every curve of her body in the right place. Her moves were lithe, almost liquid, and she was so naturally graceful that she made Artemis want to kill herself…or at the very least pass out for a lengthy period of time. Erebus was tall and very well built, with a shock of black hair, that sometimes looked raven coloured and other times just jet black. His skin was tanned so well he looked bronze, and he had deep blue eyes that sometimes looked black, like they were a window looking through into the deepest depth of the ocean. He was the god of Darkness and Shadow, and Nyx was the perfect partner for him. He was wearing a white button down shirt and suit pants, which contradicted greatly to make him look like a very odd but very hot regular school teacher crossed with an otherworldly being. The two of them stood side by side was an extraordinary sight, and every single person in the room was rendered speechless.

"Welcome" said Nyx graciously, opening her arms and smiling warmly at all of the newcomers, drinking in everything about them. "I trust and hope that you will be very happy here, and abide to rules set in place for you. For those of you who do not know, I am Nyx, goddess of Night, and I am head mistress here at Chaos Academy. Erebus here is the god of Darkness and Shadow, and he is the deputy head here, he is also my life partner. I will not appreciate or tolerate rudeness from any of you, no matter how good a fighter you are," she looked at Ares, "Or how beautiful you are," her gaze swept over Aphrodite, "and neither do I care how talented you are at the arts, or the sports," here she glanced at Apollo, "You are the protégé's of your parents, the Titans, and your actions will no doubt influence those with weaker spirits. So I ask you to not deliberately lead any of my students astray or disgrace yourself or your parents through mindless acts of stupidity or power inflicting. Head my warning, young ones, and you'll find you will stay out of trouble". Nyx's serious demeanour vanished and she smiled, first at Erebus and then everyone else, and added, "Our son, Aether, and daughter, Hemera, will be with you shortly, to give you the tour of the school. Now, we will see you at five o'clock in the dinning room for dinner, but should you need anything before then don't hesitate to come and find me or Erebus" and with another serene smile, Nyx turned around and began to walk back up the stair case with Erebus who, after a formal nod towards everyone, followed.

"Erm, ok, they are _awesome_!" gushed Athena excitedly, after they all unfroze, and turned to each other.

Hestia was frowning. "Yes, they are, but…don't you wonder why Father never mentioned that they were running the school? He led us to believe that we would be taught by humans"

"Why does it even matter? We're here now aren't we? Away from that God awful place and our asshat of a father." Ares told her, aspirated. "You'd do better to just forget everything he told you"

Hestia looked upset but said nothing, because that moment, a door to the right hand side of the room opened and two teens walked out, looking only a year or so older than they did.

Aether and Hemera studied the new students and were impressed with what they saw:

Zeus, strong and mighty, with slightly spicked blonde hair and blue eyes; Hera, graceful and stunning, with flowing brown hair and emerald green eyes; Poseidon, muscled and grand, with hair very much the same as Zeus, only his was black, with striking blue eyes; Demeter, slim and commanding, with blonde hair cascading down her back and earthy green eyes; Hestia; slender and fragile looking, with loosely curled brown hair and green eyes; Hades, dark and brooding, but strong as well; with his hair a sheer black mop, and black eyes to match, contrasting against his pale skin; Aphrodite, the most beautiful and graceful girl in the world, had cascades of blonde hair and blue eyes that changed in shade depending on her mood; Ares, strong and athletic, with disheveled brown hair and bright blue eyes; Apollo, tall and muscled, with a mop of brown hair and blue eyes; Artemis, his twin, agile and lithe, with her flowing, straight blonde hair green eyes; Hephaestus, strong but horribly deformed, with a shock of brown hair and brown eyes, and finally Hermes; shorter than the rest, but still well built, with curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Looking at each other, Aether and Hemera smiled a secret smile. This school year would be much different from the rest, and they were looking forward to every minute of it.


	3. New Alliances

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Two: New Alliances**

"Oh, I can't even believe this" Aphrodite said scornfully, after opening the door to her dorm and finding her new room mate already there.

"Don't kick up a fuss will you Aphrodite for Heaven's sake. I don't want to be your room mate either" Hera said coldly, barely looking up as she continued to remove her clothes from her suitcase and put them on coat hangers.

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. "Well this is sure going to be fun. I can hardly _wait_ to begin this new and exciting chapter of my life as _your_ room mate."

"Do us both a favour and shut up before I hurt you" Hera continued in the same tone.

"Don't threaten me. You have no idea the shit I will kick in your face if you do" Aphrodite said in a dangerous voice, scowling at Hera.

There was a knock at the door and Hemera poked her head in. "Hey guys. Is everything ok?"

"Yes" both girls said sharply at the same time.

Hemera smiled sweetly, "Do I need to have the two of you put in therapy together?"

"Oh, I hope to _God _you're joking"

Hera glared at Aphrodite and said, "There's no need for that. Everything's just fine here" and forced a smile. Hemera seemed satisfied.

"Alright then. If either of you need anything then don't hesitate to ask"

Aphrodite made an "Hmph" noise, as the door closed softly.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my two favourite brothers" said Zeus, putting on a grin so obviously fake that Poseidon wanted to laugh and punch it right off his face, as he walked into the room that he and Hades were unpacking in.

Poseidon sighed and began rummaging in his bag for his swimming trunks, while Hades pushed his bag aside, leaned back against the wall and gazing outside the window, saying nothing.

"I just got the list of who's rooming with whom from Aether. Get this right, Hera's with Aphrodite, Athena's with Artemis, Hestia is with Demeter, Apollo's with Ares and poor Hermes is stuck with Hephaestus! I personally think that is quite funny" laughed Zeus.

Neither Poseidon nor Hades said anything, so Zeus said, "Whatever then. Later" and walked back out the door, making a conscious effort not to slam it behind him, and trying not to let his temper get the better of him for once.

* * *

Hestia was sitting on the floor of her dorm, leaning against her bed, and thinking about the day so far.

"Are you ok?" Demeter asked, sitting beside her and looking at her with an expression of concern.

"I'm just confused about some things" Hestia frowned.

"What things?"

"Well, I wish to understand why Father didn't tell us that Nyx and Erebus ruled this place, or why their kids are here. It makes me wonder how many more immortals are here. He led us to believe that everybody here apart from us would be human. I just don't get it"

Demeter considered for a moment, and then said softly, "Look, don't worry about it. I'm willing to bet that whatever the reason is, it will reveal itself to us in due time. I think what we should be focusing on right now is getting settled into this place"

Hestia smiled and nodded. "You're right. Would you like to go for a walk around the grounds?"

"That sounds wonderful"

* * *

Zeus wandered aimlessly around the interior of the school, taking in everything about its structure, décor, and more importantly, its female population.

Classes had officially ended for the day, so students were walking briskly through the corridors, wanting nothing more than to get back to their dorms and out of their uniforms, which Zeus personally thought was ridiculous because they were at a private boarding school. Who the hell would see what they were wearing to classes each day?

It was then that a girl appeared in front of him, moving so fast she blurred, smashed right into him and crashed to ground, very ungracefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok?" Zeus asked, in an odd moment of concern for another being, and bent to help her up.

"Don't be sorry," she said with a nervous smile, "I'm just in a rush" she allowed Zeus to pull her to her feet and then observed him properly for the first time.

"You're new?" she frowned, obviously trying to place him.

Zeus grinned, but was a little annoyed that this girl didn't know who he was. He was even more irritated and offended by the fact that apparently he could be mistaken for a regular school boy.

"Yes, I am. My name is Zeus" he flashed one of his best smiles.

"It's nice to meet you Zeus, I'm Semele" the girl smiled.

Semele was very pretty, Zeus thought, with shiny brown hair that became curled at the ends, bright blue eyes and a nice smile.

"Well, as I said I'm late, so I should go" she began to hurry past him, but stopped and turned back, a shy but cute smile playing across her innocent features, "I'd like it if we could hang out sometime- if you didn't mind?"

"Not at all" Zeus smiled grandly, "I'll see you later"

Then she turned around again and hurried away down the corridor. Zeus found himself wanting very much to see Semele again, and his thoughts were so intoxicated with her that he didn't even notice all the stares and whispers he was causing among the other students.

* * *

Everyone entered the dining hall for dinner at five o'clock, and the gods were quite taken aback by the grandeur of the vast room. Because Chaos Academy was a school, they quite expected it to be shabby and run down, not at all as splendid as it actually was.

It looked like a room you would find back at Mount Othrys, and no one failed to be impressed, apart from Aphrodite, who didn't care so much about her surroundings as she did for the handsome boys all around her. She began to feel quite dizzy from pleasure.

The gods were all sat down at the emptiest table in the room, and Zeus just happened to find himself seated opposite Semele.

No one spoke until Nyx and Erebus gave their announcements and sat down again, then the food was brought out and placed on the tables in front of them.

"Well, fancy seeing you here" Semele smiled, picking up her fork and eyeing him flirtatiously.

"It's nice to see you again" Zeus said with a genuine smile and eyes for no one else.

_What?_ Hera thought furiously. She stabbed her fork into the meat on her plate, her emerald green eyes zoned in on Zeus and flashing angrily.

For the past few months Zeus had been courting _her_, treating her with such a gentlemanly fashion that she had found herself beginning to fall for him. Sure, he still went out and seduced every female with a pulse, but he would always show up at her room, when the sky was the most beautiful shade of twilight, bunch of flowers in hand, and take her on a walk through the lush gardens and the other most romantic spots in Mount Othrys.

Now here he was, completely infatuated with this, this _mortal_, who was nothing in comparison to her, in beauty _and _in spirit, Hera was sure.

"Are you alright?"

The amount of pure concern in Aphrodite's voice stunned Hera, and she forgot completely about what's his name and that human wench a few seats away.

"What did you say?" Hera asked, still shocked.

A slight flush came across Aphrodite's face, and she said, slightly more quietly, "I asked if you were ok"

The two goddesses were sitting opposite each other, so Aphrodite would not have been able to see Zeus's fawning face. Hera didn't take her eyes from her roommates face as she said, "No, I'm not alright. But…why?…are you asking because you care or because you want something to laugh at me for?"

"I'm asking because" there was the very slightest of pauses, "Because you look pretty mad, and if you're thinking of starting a fight then I want in"

Hera smiled. She could tell that what Aphrodite had just said was only partly the reason for her question. Hera was so surprised, and even a little pleased, that this supposedly heartless, shallow, harlot girl actually cared about her, that she decided that she wanted to give Aphrodite a chance.

"I'll tell you all about it after dinner" Hera grinned, and saw Aphrodite smile a very small but very present smile in return.

It looked like the start of a very beautiful friendship.


	4. The Children Of Darkness And Night

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Three: The Children of Darkness and Night.**

Hemera and Aether had just finished patrolling the inside of the school, looking out for trouble makers, and they had just stepped outside to begin searching the grounds too.

"Oh no" Hemera sighed, gazing out towards the woods after hearing what was unmistakably a battle cry, and seeing a flock of crows explode out of the trees. Cawing crazily.

"Why do they always have to make such a fuss?" Aether asked aspirated.

"We had better go and sort them all out before they "accidentally" kill someone again" Hemera sighed, and the pair began to walk off towards the woods.

They reached the edge of the trees and then, right on cue, they heard Nemesis and Charon shouting orders at the top of their lungs.

"All right, all right. I want you to stop whatever the hell it is you're doing and get inside" Hemera said with authority, walking right into the circle of battling siblings, lead by their two most hateful and controlling ones; Nemesis and Charon.

When no one made a move, Hemera barked "Now!" and glared at them all in turn, until they began to move slowly out of the clearing in the trees and head back towards the school.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you'd better stop trying to boss us around. Charon and I do what we want when we want to" Nemesis said defiantly, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder and facing Hemera head on, her eyes flashing with fury.

"I'm Head Girl, and my job is to stop the two of you from making any more mess out of your already fabulously rebellious lives"

"Right, and the only reason you are Head Girl is because Mother and Father think that you can control me. And I'll tell you now; they're wrong. I'm more powerful than you could ever hope to be, and don't you ever forget it"

Nemesis turned back to her retreating half-siblings and commanded, "Come back. They have no control over us"

"Don't push us Nemesis" Aether almost growled.

"Or what? You'll use your magical Head Boy powers over us? Don't make me laugh!" Nemesis said scornfully.

Aether closed his eyes and did something that he had only done once before. Nobody apart from his twin, Hemera knew what was happening.

Following his lead, she too, closed her eyes, and after a few seconds, the sky opened up and a light so bright it was almost blinding, filtered down through the trees, engulfing every one is the vicinity.

The light slowly turned blue, the same shade of blue as the lightest, clearest day, and then a figure began to emerge before them all. A grand figure, with huge majestic wings, opening up wide on the man's back.

He came into focus gradually, like when the aerial on a television is adjusted and the picture on the screen becomes colour from black and white.

No body could say a word as this creature's feet lightly brushed the ground and he came to land, surveying them all.

He was an angel. A member of the grand society of Heaven. Aether had summoned him to Earth, being as his was the personification of Heaven. Hemera had helped to bring him down, because she represented Day.

"Wh-you- you can't use that-the thing-against us! It's against the rules!" Charon stuttered.

"What _you're_ doing is against the rules!" Aether said, moving forward towards the Angel he had summoned with the help of his sister.

"And what exactly did you summon him _for_?" asked Nemesis, her eyes narrowed in pure spite.

"To help defend the school, the grounds and the pupils from you and your spiteful ways" Aether said.

"Let's see then" said Charon, stepping forward, "If your power can match mine"

"That sounds like fun" Nemesis laughed, an eerie, chilling sound. It caused the hairs on the back of Aether and Hemera's necks to stand on end.

"What's going on here?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Everybody in the clearing turned around, and saw a dark figure standing just inside the cover of the trees.

Nobody recognised him; he was tall and slim, with pale, icy looking skin and onyx black eyes, with spiked black hair.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Charon.

"I am Hades, and I'm a new student"

"From Mount Othrys?" asked Charon.

"Yes" Hades nodded, "Now, seeing as I have answered your questions, I would like you to answer mine; what is going on here?"

Every body was so stunned at this new comer's nerve that no one answered for a while. Hades cocked his head to the side, and smiled a small, knowing smile at them all.

"Settling old scores" Charon said eventually, his eyes not leaving Hades.

"Family scores?"

"Yes"

Nemesis stepped forward. "You are not like the rest of family, are you Hades?"

"Not in the slightest" Hades replied, locking eyes with her.

"I could see you fitting in better with us, don't you? You never did fit in with them" the last part was not a question.

"No, I never did. I'm more like you than you might think"

"Then why don't you join us?" Nemesis asked, in a truly entrancing voice.

"No!" Cried Hemera, she had been completely drawn in to this conversation, and now she had to try and stop this dangerous new alliance from happening.

"Angel, go forth and stop them!" Aether yelled, thrusting his arm out in the direction of Nemesis and Charon.

The Angel pulled a shining silver sword out of the holder around his waist and ran at a truly alarming pace towards the corrupt twins, sending shock waves of air at every body standing around, making their hair and clothes whip around them as if they were standing in a terrifying storm.

Hades stepped forward calmly, and slowly raised his hand; a purple light erupted around him and in an arc, the beam of shocking purple light hit nemesis and Charon, and then spread out like a deadly mist to everybody else, apart from Aether and Hemera.

When they next opened their eyes, Hemera and Aether looked at each other to check they were both ok, and then surveyed the clearing around them.

They were completely alone.


	5. Sibling Rivalry

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Four: Sibling Rivalry.**

The gods had been at Chaos Academy for only one week, but for some of them it felt like forever.

The thing that ended up cheering everybody up was when they found out that they would have an hour a days training with weapons, and competing in sports with each other.

Since becoming friends with Nemesis and Charon, Hades had become a little more vocal and upfront with people, and for the first time he wasn't afraid to face his siblings and beat them.

The sun blazed down across the school grounds and Hades had to squint to see where he was going as he walked across the school field over to where the rest of his family were standing.

He wished it wasn't so damn hot. They were in England after all.

He looked around at everyone, saying nothing; Poseidon was rapidly cutting through the gleaming lake so fast that he was a blur; Artemis was shooting arrows at long range- _long range_ at a target so far away that Hades could barely see it, trying to beat Apollo, who kept missing the bulls eye by mere centimetres ; Athena was training a parliament of owls to obey her commands and stay in formation during an attack; Hermes was racing around the running track, trying to beat his personal best; Demeter was in the middle of a javelin throwing competition with Hera; Ares and Zeus were completely entranced in a vicious sword fight; Hestia was standing near the edge of the lake, causing a sacred fire to burn and swirl through the air, sending lovely smelling smoke throughout the school grounds; Hephaestus was sitting among a pile of metal, just starting to bend them into the shapes of weapons, and Aphrodite was lounging in the sun, sighing in contentment and listening to an iPod she had "borrowed" from one of the human students.

"Ah, Hades. Good to see you've turned up at last" said Erebus sternly; striding over to him and wielding the biggest sword he had ever seen. It looked as though it was made of pure gold, with streaks of silver, and the handle was onyx black. Hades knew that Erebus could kill him with one strike if he wanted to. "You'll be staying after lesson today to make up for the time you've missed. Now pick an activity and get started"

Erebus turned around and Hades saw his eyes blaze, "APHRODITE!" he bellowed, and charged over to her. However, she was listening to the iPod so loudly that she didn't hear him approach. "APHRODITE!" he roared again, this time so loudly that the ground shook.

Aphrodite sat up slowly, taking out the ear phones and glancing around because she thought she heard someone call her name. Then she saw Erebus storming towards her and began to gather her courage.

"Yes, Erebus?" she asked, as he towered over her, scowling down at her.

"Yes Erebus, _sir_" he emphasised. "Is there some sort of malfunction in your tiny shallow brain, girl?" he asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

"_Tiny? Shallow?_ Who the hell do you think you are, _sir_?" Aphrodite's eyes blazed as she glared up at her mentor.

"Well can you deny there is something wrong with you when you sit here like a pampered Barbie princess while everybody else is training and learning?"

"I don't like fighting" she replied defiantly.

"That's not what I've heard."

"Oh? And what _have_ you heard then, _sir_?"

"That you love to cause arguments and fights among your fellow pupils and that you can't go through a day without purposefully tormenting someone"

Aphrodite could not think of a quick enough reply, so Erebus took the opportunity to haul the girl to her feet and lift her off the ground by her upper arm.

She squealed indignantly and began kicking out at him like a wild animal.

"There's no use in trying to fight me, you little wench, so stop struggling!" Erebus held her upright at arms length.

"Put me down!" Aphrodite demanded, calming down, now she was just hanging there, swaying softly in the breeze. She folded her arms and scowled.

Erebus, still holding her, walked over to the big shoulder bag full of equipment and retrieved a simple iron sword.

He set her down on her feet and handed her the sword.

"There's no point giving me that" she said stubbornly, "I'll never be able to defeat any one anyway"

"Then you'll practise on a straw dummy" Erebus walked her over to where three straw dummies were standing upright and ready to be smacked with a sword.

"Go on" Erebus smiled in encouragement as Aphrodite turned slowly to face the straw dummy and raised the sword. Then with a mighty lurch, swung the sword at the dummy and knocked some of the straw out.

"Yeay!" she cried, jumping up and down with glee.

"When you're better then I'll fight you" promised Hera, smiling over from her place next to Demeter.

There was a triumphant "Ha! Yes!" from across the field and everyone turned to see Ares punching the air with a broad grin on his face, and Zeus on his knees, clutching a broken sword.

"You were a fool to think you could beat the God of war" Ares gloated, not bothering to help Zeus to his feet as he began to walk away.

Suddenly an owl dived down from the clouds, followed by a dozen others, and flew straight for Ares, who yelled at and threw up his arms to hide his face, blindly; he tried to slash his sword at the parliament of owls. At the last moment, the owls shot back up into the sky, missing Ares' face by inches.

"So you beat Zeus," Athena said calmly, walking over to him, "He was easy. Of course he was no challenge for the God of war, but I am the Goddess of war, and I would be happy to give you a lesson in humility. By the way" she added, "Don't touch the owls"

"As much as we would all love to see _that_," drawled an unfamiliar female voice, and everybody turned towards the direction of the school. They saw a group of students walking casually towards them, smirking conceitedly. "I'm afraid no one cares for your petty sibling rivalry, so if you'll step aside so _we_ can take centre stage…"

The eleven new arrivals stood in an arc shape, looking down their noses at everybody in the vicinity.

"Who are you?" Ares asked, annoyed that him and Athena had been interrupted in their squabble.

"I am Eris, which means Strife, daughter of Nyx and Erebus, and these are my siblings." She shot a nasty glance towards Erebus, "Unlike Aether and Hemera however, we are not favoured. We do not go out of our way to do good for the school or for anyone in it, and for that reason our parents do not show us the same courtesy and love that they show to those two" Eris' eyes narrowed.

"Nemesis and Charon should be here too, but they were caught up" smirked another.

"Now the time has come for formal introductions" Eris continued, and began addressing all of her siblings in turn. "Over there, at the far side of the line is Moros, which means Doom, beside him is Onetrol, personification of dreams, next to him is Thanatos, which means Death, and his twin brother Hypnos, which is Sleep. Next to them we have Momus, which means blame, and his twin sister Apate, which is deceit, beside her is Philotes, which means Affection, beside her is Olzys, meaning Distress, and next to her is Geras, which means Aging and finally, beside him, is Moirae, or you can call her Keres if you would prefer, which is Destiny, and she is also the female Death spirit." Eris concluded.

"That's great and all," said Ares arrogantly, "But why on Earth do you think we care? We care no more about you than you do about us." With that he turned away to smile dangerously at Athena.

"Very well" Eris sounded annoyed, and Athena guessed that this girl craved attention and fear. "I'll give you something to care about" and she turned to face her family, mouthing something to them.

"I'm not even slightly intrigued" Ares sighed, as Apollo appeared at his side.

"Your sister was right about you needing a lesson in humility," Eris smirked.

"Of course I was" Athena mumbled.

"So we're going to show you how much better than you we are and challenge you to a contest that will take place over the course of this term to determine which of out families is superior."

"There's no question as to who will win" Zeus said boldly, standing beside his brothers.

"That's bold, seeing as we all just saw you get your ass kicked" Moros sneered.

Eris laughed and said, "Come now, brother. Let's leave the losers to try and come up with a strategy"

"What is the first challenge?" Artemis asked, eyeing Eris distastefully.

"We will all compete in a spear throwing contest this Saturday"

"Sounds _awesome_" laughed Poseidon sarcastically.

"You can laugh, but these challenges will get harder, so you should be grateful that we're starting with something so simple" Eris raised her eyebrow, and with a flick of her blonde, Aphrodite-like hair, turned around and staled away, the rest of her clan flowing behind her.

"She's so like you it's scary" Hestia told Aphrodite, who was eyeing her apparent double walk away.

"We'll see" Aphrodite said, and raised her sword again to strike the straw dummy.


	6. The Plan

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Five: The Plan**

"We need your help with something" Aphrodite said in a low voice.

They were outside, standing at the edge of the forest, Aphrodite, Hera and Hades.

"Tell me why we're meeting out here" Hades sighed, staring from one girl to the other.

"You hate Zeus, right?" said Aphrodite.

"Yes" Hades' eyes shifted from Aphrodite to the tree above Heras' shoulder.

"Well, we're on a quest for revenge, and we need you to help us achieve it. You want to, don't you?" Aphrodite's blue eyes blazed at the prospect of bringing Zeus down off his incredibly high, gold plated horse.

"What did he do to you?" Hades asked. He had to admit he was intrigued by what Aphrodite was saying.

"It's what he did to Hera. That's why she's here. It's not my revenge, but hers, I'm just helping."

"Are you sure you're not Eris?" Hades laughed.

Aphrodite pouted. "Shut up and listen"

"Ok, but before you start talking I suggest we move away from the trees, you can never tell who's listening until it's too late" Hades began to lead the girls away from the trees.

When they were standing in the middle of the school field, they sat down in a triangle. "Well, I'm sure you remember that when we were on Mount Othrys Zeus used to court Hera. Well, since we've been here, he's ignored her completely and started trailing that little wench Semele. As you can imagine, Hera is distraught and as her friend, I'm mad that he thinks he can just pick her up and drop her. So we're going to get revenge, and as no one hates him quite as much as you do, I was thinking that you would like to help us" Aphrodite explained.

"And what is the plan, exactly?" Hades asked, his mind already made up.

"Well, um, that's another reason why we need you…" Aphrodite trailed off.

"We did have a few ideas" Hera spoke up for the first time. She took a breath to keep her composure, pushing her brown hair out of her eyes with a shaking hand and then spoke on, "We were thinking that we could do something to Semele, as in _hurt_ her, or…maybe use someone to lure him away from her, to show her what an ass he really is…but, we're not too sure. Maybe…" she looked Hades in the eye and said, "Maybe you could pretend to fall for her, and take her out and treat her really nicely. Then Zeus would hate you…and the plan would work…" her voice became so small it was barely heard, before it trailed away into nothing.

Hades felt so bad for his sister that he took her hand and told her softly, "It's ok Hera. I'll help you" at that moment, he was so mad at his idiot brother that he just wanted to kill him.

"Right" said Aphrodite, breaking the sudden silence. "Sounds like we've got ourselves a plan" Hera and Hades looked up at her hopefully.

"Are we in a particular rush to crush the asshat?" Hades asked.

"No, we don't need to act too soon" Aphrodite decided.

"Tell me, Hades," said Hera, "I heard about you going off with Nemesis and Charon and Eris and those other kids in the woods; Aether and Hemera told Nyx and Erebus. But, why did you do it? And what exactly happened?"

Hades had actually felt rather bad for being so ready to abandon his family for those strangers. He wasn't going to leave Hera now that she was so in need of support, and he really did want to get revenge on Zeus for being such an ass.

"Well, they told me a load of stuff about how I wasn't like you guys, and that I'd never fit in with you. They said that I would be powerful if I went with them, instead of you guys, but…I don't want to leave you if you need me. And now with these challenges and everything…" Hades frowned.

"Don't worry about it" Hera told him. "As long as we stick together and help each other…"

"Ok," said Aphrodite, "I've decided what we should do" she looked at them both for a few seconds before saying, "Hera, you're going to pretend to be friends with Semele-" at the murderous look on Hera's face, Aphrodite backtracked, "Or not. You could just walk up to her in the corridor and walk her somewhere where she'll find me seducing Zeus. Then Hades will just happen to turn up at round about the same time, and Semele will be crying and heartbroken, Hades will get to beat up Zeus, Hera will get Zeus back – if she wants him – and I will get the gratification for pulling off such an epic plan"

There was silence for a few moments. Then Hera, frowning slightly, said "You're going to seduce _Zeus_?"

"Yes" Aphrodite nodded. "I am the goddess of Love after all"

Hades grinned. "Sounds like a master plan!"

Hera smiled as well, but she wasn't too sure. It was nice of Aphrodite to do this for her, but like she just said, she was the goddess of _love_, and what if Zeus fell in love with her? Then he would never go back to Hera!

But it was the only plan they had unless one of them managed to come up with something better…so until then Hera would just have to deal with it.

"You _challenged_ them? You challenged _them_!?" yelled Nemesis in Eris' face. "Why the hell did you do that? I didn't realise what an incompetent fool you are! I can't believe this!"

"Well you'd better believe it!" Eris snapped, putting her hands on her hips, "Because I _did_ challenge them and they will go through with it"

"I can't believe this" Nemesis backed away and faced the window of the dormitory she shared with the goddess of Strife.

"Calm down Nem, what's done is done and there's no we can reverse this. We can't back out either, because then we would look like we were scared of them beating us"

Nemesis glared at Charon. "I know that, dear brother, and that's why I think it was such a stupid idea in the first place"

"Do you even know what the challenge is? Erm, no, you don't, because you completely _freaked out_ before I could finish telling you!" Eris snarled.

Nemesis fought the urge to punch her sister in the face and sighed, holding all of her anger inside. "What's the challenge then?"

"Spear throwing" Eris grinned, as if their family had already won.

"_Spear throwing_?" Nemesis repeated, apparently appalled. "What the hell kind of contest is _that_? I take back my previous freak out. We have nothing to worry about! We'll win this, and show them that they better not mess with us"

"What about Hades?" asked Charon, "He was on track to join us and ditch his family"

"He still might, if he wants to" Nemesis shrugged, "We don't really need him anyway, do we?" it wasn't a question, but Eris and Charon shook their heads anyway.

Hestia was sitting in the girls' common room later on that night and she saw the girl who Zeus had been spending a lot of time with, sitting by the window and writing in a diary.

"Hi" Hestia said, walking over to her.

"Hello" the girl looked up and smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all"

"I'm Hestia" she extended her hand.

"My name's Semele" the girl shook Hestia's hand and sat back, closing her diary with her thumb keeping her place. "How are you finding the school?"

"I'm really enjoying it. More than I thought I would be anyway" Hestia admitted. "What about you? Do you like the school with all us new comers?"

Hestia didn't miss the way Semele's eyes lit up in innocent delight as her thoughts no doubt flew onto Zeus. "Oh! I've really enjoyed meeting all of you! It's such an improvement on last year!"

_I bet_, Hestia thought, and continued to smile. "I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with Zeus lately. He really seems to like you"

Semele beamed. "I really hope he does! We're going on another walk later, around the lake! How romantic!" her eyes glazed over as she imagined all the fun she would have later with Zeus. She loved how different he was from all the other boys here. All they wanted was sex, and blow jobs. Semele disliked them all greatly, she grimaced just thinking about it. But Zeus only wanted to kiss her, and hold her hand, and she was ok with that.

Hestia was curious as to how far Semele had gone with her brother. She was usually the last person (apart from Hades) to gossip about who had done what with who and where, but it was so unlike Zeus to stick around any girl other than Hera for so long that she couldn't help wanting to know the details.

_Oh well_, Hestia thought, _I'll just ask_… "So, how far have you gone with Zeus?"

Semele was startled by the sudden question, and she looked up at Hestia quickly. All she saw in her face was innocence and curiosity. Hestia was definitely not Eris, or that girl Aphrodite, so what was the harm in telling? Hestia really didn't seem like the gossiping type.

"If you promise you won't tell anyone" Semele told her.

"I promise" Hestia made a cross over her heart. She wasn't going to tell anyone, she only wanted to know for herself.

"We haven't gone very far at all. All we've really done is kiss"

_What?_ Was this the same Zeus? Maybe Semele was confused, she must be! It's been a week! There's no way her brother would – _could_ – stick around for that long and not get anything more than a kiss. It was unbelievable!

Hestia quickly remembered to smile and say, "Aww! That's so cute! I really hope it works out!"

"Me too" Semele smiled. She looked at the clock on the wall and jumped, "Oh! It's time for me to go and meet Zeus now! Thanks for talking to me" and with one last grin, Semele rushed up the stairs to drop her diary off in her room, then went to wait for Zeus in the usual spot by the dining room.


	7. Strange Attractions

**Hey, sorry it's been so long since I last updated I've had some epicly bad virus problems :(**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapters :P**

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Six: Strange Attractions**

Poseidon didn't know what it was about her that her drawn him to her so suddenly. They had known each other their whole lives and only now was he seeing her the way she was, the way she had always been.

Suddenly she was looking at him and frowning, "Why are you staring at me?"

He heard Artemis laughing beside her but all he could really focus on was her face.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she demanded.

"Just ignore him Athena, he's gorming out" Artemis sniggered.

_Athena_, her name was music to his ears and to his soul. He smiled at her again.

"You're right. Let's go Artemis, he's totally freaking me out" Athena got up from the sofa opposite Poseidon in the main common room (there were three altogether, one in boys dorm, one in the girls, and one on the bottom floor of the main school building that both boys and girls can use) and walked towards the door.

Poseidon watched her go, giggling with Artemis until the door swung shut behind her and he could no longer hear or see her.

Now that she was gone he could suddenly think straight. _Why_ had he been staring at her again? He didn't know, and he didn't even care anymore. He shrugged and reached for the television remote.

Demeter felt as though her heart had been clenched in his fist, like a tin can. She couldn't believe he could be so, so, _happy_ with her, while she was here waiting for him.

She had been minding her own business, completely absorbed in trying to help the plants outside grow to their full potential, and then _he_ walked outside, with that wench…she had almost killed all the plants accidentally.

He was so handsome, by far the most attractive man at this school, even in the whole world. She couldn't believe that he was out here with someone else.

She wondered if this was how Hera had felt when she saw him with that girl. No, it was nothing the same. Demeter felt for him in a way that Hera never had, never could. She would show Zeus, and _Semele_, how she _loathed_ the stupid girl, and she would show Hera too; how to hold onto a man.

As they walked by Zeus didn't even look her way. Demeter felt her insides clench with hurt, and stood up abruptly. The plants could wait. There was no way she would cry out here, where _he_ might be able to see her.

With that thought in mind, she rushed back indoors and suddenly, like she had just had a pale of freezing water thrown over her and blasted dry again, she felt much better. Odd, she frowned, walking slowly upstairs to go to the girls' common room.

Apollo observed her from across the room, the Broken Beauty, as he had taken to calling her. If only she knew, if only he could tell her. Then he could make her feel better again.

"Hera" he whispered her name softly, but of course she didn't hear him. She was sitting on the other side of the room, between Hades and Aphrodite.

Suddenly a figure loomed in front of his vision, blocking Hera from his view. He started as if a bolt of electricity had just passed through him. He looked up, annoyed, but it was only Demeter, and she had already moved on before he could yell at her.

_Oh Hera, if only I could tell you…_

Then a thought struck him.

He _could_ tell her!

He stood up, a broad grin settling on his face, and strode across the room towards her. However, before he could reach her, she rose to her feet, and began to walk towards the door.

Apollo followed her.

"Hera!" he called, pushing open the door that had begun to close shut on him. She was already half way down the corridor, and as she turned to face him,

he was struck again by her beauty.

"What?" she asked wearily, waiting for him to approach her.

"I needed to tell you something" Apollo began, smiling confidently.

"Yes?" but suddenly she averted her eyes to look to her left and she was no longer interested in what Apollo had to say.

He heard the unmistakable voice of Zeus carry down the corridor, and the tinkling voice of that human he spent so much time with.

When he looked back from them Hera was gone.

Gone?

_Hera?_

Apollo frowned. Why had he followed out here again? Hmm, maybe it was something I ate, he thought, and turned around to walk back into the common room.

When Hera left them it was like magic had suddenly been evoked. Aphrodite and Hades couldn't take their eyes from each other. What was going on?

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Hades asked before he realised his mouth had opened.

"Yes" Aphrodite answered immediately.

Then they were on their feet and distancing themselves from everybody else, still unable to look away from each other.

When they were outside, with the glow of the moon and stars smiling down on them, Aphrodite leaned against the wall and whispered, "What's going on?"

Hades rested his hands on the wall on either side of her and replied, "I don't know. But I like it"

"I do too" and then they kissed.

He was a fine figure of a man, even though he was only small…Hermes…He was so attractive.

"What are you looking at?" Hermes demanded sharply, glaring at him.

"You"

Hermes eyes narrowed, "And _why_ are you looking at me?"

"Because I'm really attracted to you"

All the colour drained out of Hermes' face and he looked horrified. There was an explosion of laughter from Ares and Poseidon beside him.

Then Hermes got angry, "Look here Hephaestus, you little _creep_. Stay the hell away from me, do you understand? Come near me and I swear I'll make you live to regret it. There are plenty of mountains in the world I could throw you off"

Hermes jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Ares and Poseidon were still laughing heartily.

"Hey man, that was a joke right? You were kidding? You're not really queer are you?"

Hephaestus frowned at them both. "What? I'm not gay! Are you two feeling alright?"

Ares and Poseidon frowned at each other and said at the same time "Joke", leaving Hephaestus feeling annoyed and confused.

Artemis had to go back to the communal common room because she had forgotten her quiver of arrows. She had never done that before, but then again, she had been laughing really hard at Poseidon because of the weird way he had been towards Athena.

She walked back into the room and after retrieving her quiver, she felt a pair of eyes burning into her. She knew where to look, and when she raised her eyes she found herself staring at Ares, his eyes blazing with…passion?

She didn't know for sure, but she sure hoped so.

With the smallest tilt of her head, he was on his feet and moving swiftly towards her.

They walked out of the common room in silence and then faced each other.

"What's going on?" she asked, folding her arms and looking him straight in the eye.

"I think we're about to kiss" Ares replied, his sharp gaze not leaving hers.

"Why I am suddenly attracted to you?" she demanded.

"Because I'm a very attractive guy"

"I thought you liked Aphrodite?"

"I thought _you_ were sworn to celibacy?"

Artemis shrugged, and Ares grinned. "Wanna go find a quiet corner to make out?"

"Yes, but I won't be sleeping with you" Artemis smiled. "I'm not breaking my vow completely"

"We'll see about that" Ares put his arm around her and led her away to a cosy, candle lit corridor.


	8. Things Go Too Far

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Seven: Things Go Too Far**

It had been three days since the gods had found themselves falling in love with other random gods and they were sick of being so distracted and losing their train of thought whenever the supposed love of their lives walked into a room.

"This is obviously all your fault!" Athena yelled at Aphrodite.

"It's not me doing this! How annoyed do you think _I _am? _I'm_ supposed to be the Goddess of Love and there's someone out there doing all of this and I'm not doing anything!" Aphrodite yelled back.

"If the two of you would shut up, _please_," Hera sighed, rubbing her hand over her eyes and trying to banish the thought of walking into her dorm room last night and seeing Aphrodite and Hades asleep in Aphrodite's bed.

"There's only one explanation for it" said Ares, leaning against the wall of Aphrodite and Hera's room.

"And what's that then?" Athena demanded.

"It's obviously that Eris, and Nemesis and those kids" Ares said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Which, thinking about it, it was.

"But how…?" frowned Aphrodite.

"Of course!" cried Hera, "It _is _obvious! It's Hypnos! He's one of their group, and he's obviously been hypnotising us to fall in love with each other!"

"But why would he do that?" asked Athena, confused.

"That's obvious as well" Ares said, looking around at them all, from Athena to Hera to Aphrodite. "They want to win the spear throwing challenge on Saturday. That's in two days time. They want us to spend all our time chasing each other around and not focusing on training for the challenge."

"They're scared we'll beat them, and so they should be" smirked Hera, who was incredibly good at spear throwing.

"You said it sister" Athena grinned broadly and gave Hera a high five.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Aphrodite, immediately causing the happy atmosphere in the room to change and become bleak.

"Erm…" frowned Ares.

"I guess we could…" struggled Athena.

"I don't…think there is anything we can do" Aphrodite said quietly.

"Well that's a great attitude to have! Thanks for bringing _that_ into the universe!" Hera glared at her.

"Think about it! Every one of is affected by this! We can try to avoid each other to train, but none of it will matter when we get out there on Saturday. We'll all fall apart at the sight of each other…which is what they want us to do" Aphrodite told her bitterly.

"How's this for an idea" Ares stood up straight, and grin creeping across his face. "I'll beat the shit out of Hypnos so then his stupid curse will wear off"

"_Beat the shit out of_? Who the hell did you copy that from? We are Greek gods, and we do not speak like common mortals" Athena told him harshly.

"Fine. But you get my drift, right?" asked Ares.

"Yes" said Hera, "And I think it's a really good idea."

"You do? I thought you didn't like violence?" sniggered Aphrodite.

"Well, I'm not a huge fan but sometimes steps need to be taken" said Hera boldly.

"Good, now that we have a plan I suggest we get through with it right away" said Athena, stepping into the commanding role.

"Hypnos should have Maths right now, but he never goes to that lesson so I think he'll be out in the woods somewhere. Athena, if me and you search in the woods, and Aphrodite and Hera keep an eye on the grounds…"

"How will we let you know if we see someone coming?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'll leave an owl with you, and then if you spot anything just tell it to go and find me" Athena said, smiling with pride.

"That sounds good" Hera nodded. "Now we'll just have to hope no one does anything stupid while we're sorting this out"

"Are you ok Demeter, you're acting kind of…neurotic" frowned Hestia, as they sat in the common room in their free period. Demeter was scowling across the room at Semele. Zeus was sitting beside her and stroking her hair.

"Well maybe I'm feeling neurotic" Demeter said, in a rushed, hysterical voice.

"What's, erm, what's going on?" Hestia asked quietly, looking around for something to defend herself with in case Demeter flipped out completely.

"I'm. Going. To. Kick. That. Stupid. Girls. Ass." Demeter said through gritted teeth.

"Semele? Why?"

"_Why_? Because she's taken Zeus away from me!"

"Away from _you_? Don't you mean Hera?"

"Hera? Hera! No! I don't mean _away from Hera_" she mocked in a cruel tone. "He should be mine, and he will be mine! Once I sort out that little…" and without warning, Demeter jumped to her feet and charged across the room, her eyes zoned in on Semele.

"Can I have a word?" she demanded forcefully, "Please?"

"Um, sure" Semele frowned, glanced at Zeus who smiled sweetly at each her, then got up and began to follow Demeter out of the room.

"What's going on?" Semele asked politely, wondering why the goddess looked so furious.

"I'll tell you what's going on" Demeter snarled, backing a terrified Semele into the corridor wall. "You stole my man, and for that I'm going to make you pay…oh yes, you are going to pay…"

"I don't understand" Semele's heart was racing, she couldn't remember even feeling so scared. Demeter could kill her if she wanted to – and she sure looked like she wanted to – and there was absolutely nothing Semele could do to defend herself.

"Well then you're more stupid than you look" Demeter's eyes glowed a dangerous red, and then she raised her fist and struck Semele in the face.

Semele was about to yell out in pain but Demeter slammed the palm of her hand over Semele's mouth to stop her from making any noise. Then she began to batter her mercilessly.

When she was done and out of breath, she gave Semele the meanest of scowls, and said, "If you tell anyone about what happened here today then I swear to the gods I will end your pathetic little life" she turned to walk away but Semele's small, broken voice stopped her.

"Zeus will know you did this"

"Zeus won't know anything" Demeter said in a cold voice.

"He saw me leave with you"

"I'll say it was one of Nemesis's gang"

And with that Demeter turned and left the corridor, not feeling the slightest bit of remorse for what she had just done.


	9. A Rendezvous for Two

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Eight: A Rendezvous for Two**

Demeter marched straight up to Zeus's dorm, because somehow she knew he would be there.

She burst straight in without knocking and saw him look up, only slightly startled, from where he was lying down and reading on his bed.

Reading?

"Erm, hi Demeter?" he said, obviously confused. "I don't exactly know what you're doing here…unless you want one of my brothers-"

"I want you" she told him bluntly, staring down at him hungrily.

"What?" Zeus frowned, sure he had misheard her.

"You didn't mishear me. I said I want you" she said in the same tone.

"W-where's Semele?" he stuttered.

"She had to meet someone"

"Really? Who?" Zeus frowned; Semele had not mentioned meeting anyone. If he found out she had been seeing someone else-

"Are you ready for this?"

Zeus was pulled back to the present scene, "Ready for what? I'm not sure I'm getting you"

Demeter smiled, but it didn't look completely like her usual smile. There was something wrong with it…something dark…

Suddenly she was on the bed with him, leaning over him. Before Zeus could do anything, Demeter had pressed her lips to his.

"Whoa! Semele? What happened?" Hestia cried, as she rounded the corner to the common room and stopped dead in her tracks.

Semele was barely conscious, she was lying half slumped against the wall, bleeding and bruised. She couldn't even open her eyes fully.

The semi-conscious girl tried to reply but only a horse croak came out of her mouth.

"Who did this to you?" Hestia dropped to her knees beside Semele.

"De…me…t…"

"Demeter? Surely not!" Hestia didn't believe it. Semele must have concussion or something.

"Yes…" Semele winced in pain.

"I'll go and get help" Hestia jumped to her feet and raced away to find Nyx or Erebus or _somebody_.

The news of Semele's attack spread through the school like a wildfire, but the only people who didn't hear about it were Ares, Athena, Aphrodite and Hera, who were outside by the woods, going over the final details of their plan.

Athena summoned a large white snowy owl out of the woods and whispered her instructions to it. It blinked in understanding and swooped over to Hera to sit on her shoulder.

"Right, so now we're all sorted" Athena looked around at them all.

"Yep" said Ares, "Let's go then"

They turned and walked into the woods, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of activity, animal or not.

"How boring is _this_ going to be?" Aphrodite sighed, "I hope they hurry up so that I can get back inside to Hades"

Hera started, "What did you just say?" and stared at Aphrodite, wide eyed.

"I said I hope they hurry the hell up because waiting is boring"

"No, after that" Hera frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't say anything"

Hera continued to frown in silence. From what Aphrodite had just said, Hypnos's curse had become stronger.

"You didn't like Hades before all of this did you?"

"I love Hades. I always have" Aphrodite's eyes burned angrily.

"But what about Ares?" asked Hera.

"Urg, what _about_ him? He's such a _loser_" Aphrodite shuddered.

Hera smiled to herself. If only she could film this to play to Aphrodite later. It would be a blast.

"Stop" Athena hissed, throwing her arm out to her side and catching Ares in the chest.

"What?" he whispered, looking all around him.

"There's someone there"

"Someone where?"

"In front of us. Covered by the trees…" Athena made no sound as she moved through the bushes and undergrowth. Ares had to be more careful, he wasn't nearly as graceful as Athena was.

Soon enough, a figure emerged into view in front of them, a few feet away.

They could only see him behind, but there was no doubt that it was Hypnos who was standing there.

Athena quickly attached an arrow to her bow and aimed, "Excuse me" Ares hissed, "I thought _I_ was attacking"

"You are. Let me just hit him first" she raised the bow and after a second, shot.

It hit Hypnos square in the back and he cried out in pain and surprise and fell to his knees.

Athena and Ares sprang forward, and Ares began to pummel him with fists made of iron, until he could no longer move and his eyes fell shut.

"Job well done I'd say" smiled Athena.

"I'm glad you agree" Ares grinned.

"Here's an idea!" she beamed in excitement, "How about we take him hostage! Just so we know for sure he takes the curse off all of us"

"You know, I really like the way you think" Ares hauled Hypnos over his shoulder and the pair began to walk back through the forest, the perfect companions.

Because of Nyx's special powers, Semele was healed by the next day, and the curse Hypnos had inflicted on the Olympians had been lifted.

Semele was so touched and thrilled by Zeus's worry for her well being that she did something she had never done before in her life; she invited him into her bed. Zeus was much more pleased than he let on.

Hades and Aphrodite felt mildly embarrassed about the things that had taken place between them, but soon enough, Ares had captured all of her

attention again, and Hades gratefully sank back into the shadows of the background.


	10. The Challenge

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Nine: The Challenge.**

Saturday dawned bright and warm; the perfect weather for a spear throwing challenge.

Everybody assembled on the field, in front of the lake after breakfast, and stood in lines alongside their families.

Nyx and Erebus were present, flanked by Hemera and Aether, though none of them looked thrilled at the prospect of this challenge.

Hera and Demeter were the favourites to win, because they practiced spear throwing at every available opportunity.

The main thought in the air at the moment was that Nemesis and her siblings were so stupid that they exceeded even the most unintelligent of mortal's brain power.

Of course no said this to them.

"We're going first" Eris said in a commanding tone, lifting the spear up to rest on her shoulder. She gave the Olympians a smug smirk as she moved to the spot at the far side of the line.

"You're using the wrong spear" Demeter said, causing everybody to turn around and look at her.

"Wrong spear?" Erebus frowned, observing his wayward daughter with dark eyes.

"That spear has been charmed to fly further than regular spears" Hera stepped in. "We had all decided that we would use the same type of spear, but just painted different colours so we would have a clear view of the winner"

"Very well, hand that spear to me, Eris" Nyx said, holding out her hand for the bewitched object.

Eris shot Hera and Demeter lingering scowls before moving over to her mother and handing over the spear.

"Good" said Nyx "Is that the only one you have with you today?"

Eris sighed dramatically and handed over the spear. "Yes mother"

In one swift movement, Nyx had snapped the spear in half, as if it was nothing more than a feeble twig.

The Olympian's tried to stifle their laughter but shut right up after a sharp look from Erebus.

"How is this going to work then?" Nyx asked, "Will you throw one by one, or all at the same time?"

"One by one" they all said.

The line began with Eris, and went on to the rest of the Deities, and finally to the Olympians. The spears soaring and spinning gracefully through the air in a wide, colourful arc and landed in the ground with numerous thuds.

Hemera and Aether moved forwards to check the spears and come up with the rank order.

Obviously two of the spears were way ahead of the others, but after they had finished counting, and Aether and Hemera were walking back over to Nyx and Erebus to deliver the verdict, the voice of Eris rang out, capturing everyone's attention.

"You didn't count _my_ spear"

There was an intake of breath as everybody spotted, way off to the right, Eris's spear. Its place in the ground was unavoidable and undeniable now that everyone knew about it.

Second place.

Eris had come in second, pushing Demeter down to third. Her face fell, and she looked possibly angrier than the rest of the Olympians had ever seen her (with the exception of Hestia and Semele who was watching). Eris on the other hand was a complete contradiction; she looked so happy that people had to look twice at her. Then her face changed from joy to smug triumph and everyone groaned and looked away again.

"So does that mean that the Olympians still win?" asked Hemera.

"We have to add up the distance of all the spears, and the family with the most over all distance win" Aether said.

There were a few moments of maths, and then Nyx cleared her throat and stepped forward. "It was very close. But the winner of the challenge one, the spear throwing contest was…"

The Olympians all looked at her, some with smug smiles, others with anticipation and expectations; beside them, Nemesis' clan looked less confident, all apart from Eris, who was staring at Nyx with such forceful eyes it was like she was trying to brain wash her into saying that her side won.

"The Deities!"

The shocked silence was so overpowering that it bore down on them all, like an enemy was covering their ears with their dark, evil hands.


	11. Unforeseeable Circumstances

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Ten: Unforeseeable Circumstances.**

"Why weren't you at the contest? And _why_ are you still in bed?" Nemesis demanded, bursting into Hypnos's dorm room on the afternoon of the spear throwing challenge.

"I would have been…unable to throw" he groaned.

"Why?" she looked down at him sharply, and he shuddered uncontrollably under her piercing gaze.

"I ran into a spot of trouble that…prevented me from attending"

"Cut the crap please. Tell me what happened to you" Nemesis demanded impatiently.

"I was beaten up by Ares and Athena, ok?" he yelled defensively, ashamed of himself.

Nemesis took a step back. How _dare_ they attack Hypnos? _How dare they?_!

"I'm going to sort this out" she spun around to leave, her dark hair whipping around as she went.

"Don't! The reason they did it was because was because they found out what I'd been doing to them…what _you_ told me to do" he finished with a hiss.

Nemesis looked more than just offended; she looked downright furious.

"If I were you Hypnos I'd watch my back. Go off and join the Olympians if you really want to remain protected. But you have offended me, and now I'm casting you out" Nemesis slammed the door shut behind her and marched down the corridor, to go and find Charon.

"Oh no" muttered Semele, "Oh no, this is _terrible_…I can't _believe_ it…"

She was standing in the bathroom adjoined to her dorm, and she heard a knock at the outer door. She made no move to go and answer the knock, and she heard the door open, and Zeus call, "Sem? Babe? Are you in here?"

She wasn't going to answer him; she wanted to just let him stand around for a few more minutes and wait, then leave again. But she sighed, and stole herself to leave the bathroom and face him.

"Hey!" he smiled brightly, "There you are. I thought you didn't hear me"

She smiled, but it was awkward, completely false. He wrapped her up in his arms and held on to her tightly.

Then he pulled away, and held her at arms length. "There's something wrong"

"There's nothing wrong" she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Then why aren't you hugging me back?" Zeus looked at her with a look of deepest concern etched onto his handsome face.

"Something's happened. Something I'm not sure is a good thing…but you need to know…I can't keep it a secret…"

"Sem, tell me" he looked into her eyes intently.

"I'm pregnant…and the baby's yours"

"Why doesn't he ever go anywhere on his own?" demanded Demeter, as she eyed Zeus and Semele sitting together on a love seat across the common room.

"Ha!" Aphrodite burst into laughter and clapped, "Are you telling me you _still_ like him?"

"No! I hate him, actually" Demeter eyes narrowed as she observed him.

"Right. What's with the obsession then?"

"Shut up"

"You're being defensive. Tell me"

"Leave me alone Aphrodite"

"I can keep a secret"

Demeter snorted, "I'd _love_ to see that"

"I mean it! Hold me to it! Beat me to a pulp if I don't!"

"I'm pregnant!"

There was a ringing silence.

"Now that I didn't expect" Aphrodite admitted.

"With Zeus's child"

"I can't believe you gave into him!"

"Actually…I kind of…seduced him" Demeter said guiltily.

Aphrodite's jaw dropped, "I didn't think you could shock me anymore but…you managed"

"Didn't I" Demeter laughed bitterly.

"I'll get him on his own for you if you want" Aphrodite offered.

Demeter offered her a feeble smile. "Thanks. I think I'll accept your help after all"

"That's what I like to hear" Aphrodite squeezed Demeter's shoulder encouragingly, stood up, and approached Zeus.

Demeter watched as they swapped a few sentences and then Zeus stood up. Demeter didn't miss the fact that Semele looked like a puppy who had just been abandoned by its "loving owner" when Zeus stood up.

He went to wait outside and Aphrodite stood purposefully in full view of Demeter, so Semele would not see her departing the room after Zeus.

He was leaning against the corridor wall, a storm playing in his usually playful blue eyes. He sighed, like he was troubled deeply with something.

"Hey" Demeter said softly, suddenly not angry with him.

"It's you that wants to talk to me?" he asked. Even his voice sounded different.

"Yeah. Erm, there's something I need to tell you…" Demeter felt really bad for him, but also, she also felt a great loss for herself. In that moment she felt, with a terrible certainty, that she would never be the same after this day.

She didn't know how right she was.

Zeus was looking so tragically hopeful, hopeful for news that would brighten whatever gloom he was wallowing in, that Demeter almost didn't say it. But she had to; and she knew it.

"After that night we spent together…I found out that…" there was an even longer pause. A feeling of intense dread began to engulf him. "Zeus…we're having a baby"

Something inside Zeus snapped. Sure, he had always been a womaniser, but he had never expected to find himself in the situation he was currently in; with two children on the way and nothing he could do about it.

Demeter was his sister, and they were having a baby together. And Semele…he had really been starting to like her before she dropped that bombshell…

Demeter felt awkward, like she was intruding on Zeus's most private moment. Actually, she figured she probably was. Zeus was her _brother_…

"Are you…?" Demeter's voice sailed away.

"I'm fine" Zeus said gruffly, rubbing his hand over his face forcefully.

Demeter waited for him to say more, but there were a few minutes of painful silence.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, ok?" and then he began to walk away. His usual swagger was gone, and his shoulders were slumped. Zeus was now a defeated man, but Demeter didn't know the full extent of this situation.

She was surprised by how destroyed he actually seemed by this information. _She _was taking it better than he was.

At the end of the corridor, Zeus smashed open the doors and staggered outside, where the heavens opened and a rain began to fall, so heavy that it obliterated everything out of Zeus's sight, out of Zeus's world.


	12. The Aftermath

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Eleven: The Aftermath.**

Despite her lack of a conscience, Aphrodite did feel a little bit bad, as she opened the door of her dorm room and saw Hera in a blinding rage; throwing and smashing up her possessions, with tears streaming down her face.

Aphrodite stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do, and didn't move into action until she saw Hera veer dangerously close to Aphrodite's desk full of beauty products.

"Ok, whoa!" she said in an authoritive voice, making a wild grab for Hera as she stumbled over to Aphrodite's hair straighteners.

"NOOOO!" Aphrodite lunged for Hera in a panic, but missed, and fell down onto the floor. From her sideways view, she saw Hera wrench the straighteners up in rage and she had half turned towards Aphrodite when she seemed to register that she was hurt and then the straighteners dropped out of her hand about two inches from Aphrodite's face.

Aphrodite reached for her beloved and noticed that they were still switched on. After switching them off, she quickly shoved the straighteners under her bed and struggled to her feet, as Hera towered over her looking furious.

"What seems to be the problem?" Aphrodite asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Like you don't know!" Hera spun around in an angry circle, clutching her burned hand, then spun back around to give Aphrodite a scowl worthy of her own, "Like you don't already know that this is all your fault!"

"_My_ fault? What's all _my_ fault?"

"Zeus has- he's having- because of you and your stupid love spell he's now having children with Demeter and Semele!"

"Zeus- children- _Demeter,_ are you sure? – Semele-?" Aphrodite stammered herself into silence then narrowed her eyes at Hera. "You think _I_ did this?"

"Of course! That was all part of the plan wasn't it? I can't believe I trusted you!"

"You know Hypnos was the one doing this! Why are you yelling at me!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Maybe Hypnos or Eris or who the hell ever heard us discussing the plan?"

"So what if they did! All I did was try to be your friend and help you through a tough time!"

"Well you shouldn't have bothered!" Hera turned her back on Aphrodite and faced the window.

Aphrodite scowled at Hera, "Fine, in future you can fight your own battles"

"Fine!"

Aphrodite spun on her heel and stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could behind her.

"What's with all the noise?" asked a concerned voice.

"Nothing" Aphrodite barked, not even bothering to look at who was talking to her.

"Come into my office and we'll talk about it"

"Hell n-"

Wait a minute, _office_?

Slowly, Aphrodite turned around and looked up. Sure enough, there was Nyx, looking at her with concern out of her beautiful onyx eyes.

Without waiting for a reply, or an apology, Nyx turned and began to walk in the direction of her office. Aphrodite had no choice but to follow.

On the way she realised that she couldn't tell Nyx about the love spell or the plot against Zeus and Semele. She would the reputation of a snitch for sure! She quickly began to make up reasons and excuses in her head as they rounded the last corridor and found themselves in front of Nyx's office door.

"Take a seat" said Nyx kindly, as she shut the door, closing Aphrodite inside.

Hera eventually came to her senses and cleaned up the mess she had made of her things, and her side of the room. She wondered why she hadn't trashed her roommate's side as well. Maybe because she knew that Aphrodite would kick off and beat the living daylights out of her (Hera doubted this very highly but she still wouldn't risk it) if she dared touch her make up and hair products. Or maybe it was because deep down she knew that Aphrodite was not really to blame for the things that had happened.

She surveyed the now clean room and decided to take a walk. Part of her wanted to go and apologise to Aphrodite, part of her wanted to rip off Semele's face, and part of her wanted to go and speak to Demeter. No violence involved.

She decided to do the latter. She found Demeter out by the lake, running a stick through the water and looking more broken than Hera had ever seen her. Hot shame burned through her for the temper tantrum she had thrown earlier. _She_ wasn't the one carrying a baby…

"Hey" she said, sitting down beside her sister and facing her from an angle. "How are you feeling?"

Demeter's smile was bitter and her voice was sarcastic, "I'm just fine"

"You don't have to be fine" Hera told her quietly, "I know how you must feel-"

"No you don't! You have no idea!" Demeter spun around and brandished the wet stick at Hera, drops of lake water flying in her face. It took all of her self control not to raise her hand and wipe it away. Instead she continued to look at Demeter steadily.

Demeter threw the stick out into the lake and watched it for a moment, making herself calm down. Hera noticed the plants around Demeter were drooping slightly, beginning to die slowly.

"You wish you understood because the only thing in the _world_ _you _want is to carry Zeus's baby" Demeter smiled another bitter and twisted smile. "And if that wasn't enough, he had to get Semele pregnant as well. Not that I care about that, but you do, because now there's no way he'll have time for you"

"Shut up" Hera said, still looking at the plants. "I know you feel like crap but I've only come to see if you were ok. If I wanted to be verbally assaulted again I'd go and find Aphrodite"

She stood up and looked down at Demeter. "Oh, and by the way, try not to kill all the wildlife here, ok?" then she turned around and walked back inside.

Nyx hadn't been as scary as Aphrodite had thought. All she had to do was tell her that Hera was upset and they had fallen out. There was no mention of babies or curses or revenge. It was simple.

Hermes stepped out in front of her from behind a pillar.

"Oh, yo scared me!" she said sarcastically, "Were you pretending to be a ghost?"

"I'm waiting to deliver a message" Hermes found it wonderfully easy to ignore her sarcasm.

"From who?"

"If you go out to the woods tonight you're in for a big surprise" he grinned wolfishly.

"Wow, great, I wonder what awaits me _there_" she said to Hermes' retreating figure. Maybe Zeus would try and get _her_ pregnant too, or maybe Hera would have gathered up the rest of the Olympians to beat her up, it might even be Athena, with a parliament of owls waiting to ruin her face.

Eris marched into the common room and headed purposefully over to the bulletin board where she pinned up the date of the next challenge; archery.

"How easy!" said Artemis loudly, and nastily, from where she sat by the window with Ares, Poseidon, Apollo and Athena.

They were sitting around a circular table, covered with playing cards, and Artemis was annoyed because she kept losing. Everybody else had one a hand except for her!

"I'm glad you think so" Eris smiled a sickly sweet smile and left again.

Artemis ran a hand through her hair frustrated. "I just can't _do_ this game!"

"Quitters never prosper!" Apollo warned, guessing what his twin was about to do.

"_Whatever_" Artemis kicked her chair aside and forced her way past the other players.

"Where are you going?" Poseidon called.

"To practise!" Artemis shouted back, kicking the door shut as she left the room.

"Well I'm glad I'm not in love with _her_ anymore" Ares said, then laughed and threw down his fourth winning hand. "You guys suck!"


	13. An Interlude: Back at Mount Othrys…

**Chaos Academy**

**Chapter Twelve: An Interlude: Back at Mount Othrys…**

"You said you would forget about that _wretched_ prophecy!" Rhea said in an aspirated tone, trying to grab for her husbands arm as he walked past her. "You promised me there would be no more of this madness!"

"And yet you still defend them!" Kronos spat. "You've seen what they can do, what they have done! They need to be destroyed! All of them!"

"No!" Rhea felt hot tears stream down her face as she begged for Kronos to understand. "They're your children! _Our _children!"

"And one of them will rise above the rest and kill me!" Kronos roared, "I will not ignore the prophecy for another minute! I cannot!"

"You can!"

"Shut up!" he threw her arm away from him and continued pacing, "The best I can do for you, dear, is to allow them home for Christmas. I will not kill them, don't worry" he sighed and looked at her, "But I won't put off the inevitable forever"

Rhea fell to the floor and began to collect herself as she thought his verbal assault was over. Then his voice lashed out again, hurting her more. "If you so much as _dream_ of warning them then I shall _end_ you" his voice was colder than she had ever heard it before. "Do you understand?"

There was a long, terrifying pause, in which Rhea didn't answer and Kronos stood over her. He bent down and said in a low, dangerous voice, "Do you understand Rhea? There will be a war between the Titans and our children, and you will do _nothing_ to try and prevent it."

The dreaded words tasted bitter in her mouth, "I understand Kronos"

"Good" he rose to his feet. "Let's hope we can have one last _happy_ Christmas, shall we?"

He walked away and left her alone in the portrait room.

**Sorry this one's so short, I just needed to remind people (and myself) that this story actually has a purpose and that it is steadily making it's way towards it :P**

**Hope you like it and please review :P**


End file.
